


I Put A Spell on You

by Punkakess



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Eventual Smut, M/M, Magic AU, Modern Kabukicho, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystical stuff, Tokyo not Edo, Violence, Witchcraft, atempt at slow burn, spells hex charms curses and others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkakess/pseuds/Punkakess
Summary: Witches are disappearing, a cult is performing tabboo magic and Hijikata finds himself having to work with an irresponsible, lazy, perm haired, college student of a witch to solve the case. If the world end up in chaos, Hijikata won't be surprised at all.Note: The title used to be "Modern Anxiety, That Motherfucker Never Rests".





	1. The titles for first chapters are never good or make sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first work for the Gintama Fandom, I hope you enjoy!  
> Also, i really need you guys read the final notes, they're important.  
> Is it beta read? Yes, by me but I'm not very trust worthy...

Ikari was running, arms moving up and down, feet that almost didn’t touch the ground as she pumped more magical energy on the agility spell. She couldn’t be caught, by any means. It was self-preservation. The red witch, didn’t know the people chasing her nor what they wanted. Ikari also didn’t know where she was going or what would happen if she was caught and she didn’t want to know. Ikari was sure of one thing only, the witches hunting her down were dangerous. It was on their smell, on their auras.

Her pants were torn, nothing different from before – fashion was such a strange thing. The red jacket draped over thin shoulders had spots of water that mixed with dirt and former mud staining the expensive fabric and her fiery red hair was drenched in sweat. They had a blue witch and a brown one, controlling the two elements that her fire was the weaker against: water and earth. This only showed they were prepared for a fight, had been planning this and were ready for any inconvenient.

Godness, they were approaching, fast.

The agility spell got weaker each passing second and using too much energy was taking its toll on her. Ikari knew she needed a better plan than simply running, using the spell was starting to become a waste of magic seeing as the pursuers were right on her hills and getting closer. She would have to stop and fight. There was a water master and this one would be the most difficult to take down, she would need a heat hex to boil away the water. They weren’t big nor required much energy but were complicated to do, on the other hand, the move that would most likely work against those trick walls of dirt required a simple but strong attack hex and a charm to direct the attack and combining two or more spells took a lot of magic. The problem wasn’t much the two spells and more the process of blending them.

Ikari was short on magic, therefore she needed to defeat them with one attack each or at least disorient and delay them for enough time so she could reach a busy area in the center, where was safer. In a last case, she would draw her sword and use the last of her energy on the blade.

Slowing down and stopping, Ikari turned around and crunched in a fighting position, closing her golden colored eyes and searching for the magic that inhabited her soul. At a whisper it came running, invading her veins and form, ready at the call of its master. Amidst the despair temped by concentration, Ikari steeled herself, she would not debase the name of the Akako Clan.

The first witch approached at a fast pace and, remembering all that was learned, Ikari reached deeply into her soul and mind, cupped the right amount of energy and molded it according with her words, “ _Teplo varí vodu!_ ”

A shimmering yellow ball of energy grew on the space between her outstretched and parallel hands. When it was the size of a tennis ball it shot forward, travelling through the air and clashing with a spell the blue witch had cast. The opposite energies writhed in their conflict, one trying to overwhelm the other. Praying that her hex had been strong enough, Ikari whirled around facing the brown witch. She had the disadvantage of number thus she didn’t have the luxury to pay attention to the confront. Trusting on Mother Nature, Ikari whispered her next words, willing her magic to burn brighter and form a dark red ball of energy.

“ _Oheň bude horieť_ ,” Pausing, she waited for the spell to grow and when it was the size of a golf ball she whispered the charm to guide the spell “ _Energia bude nasledovať moje pokyny._ ” The sphere of pure red magic flew in the direction of the brown witch, who quickly murmured a spell and lifted a wall of clay to shield him from the attack. What he wasn’t expecting was for the hex to contour the shield and hit him from behind, slamming his unprepared body against his own dirt. As the wall came down, it revealed the earth master splattered on the floor with probably a few broken bones.

The Akako girl grinned in triumph, but it lasted only a few seconds and it was broken by the complains of the blue witch. It appeared her spell hadn’t been strong enough to take the woman down. Ikari cursed and scrapped at the last remains of magic within her body, ready to launch a last confusing charm, a bumming voice, however, made her violently turn around.

“Mortals are ignorant to the true force of nature.” A man walked from the shadows of an alley, white hair contrasting greatly with his all black clothes, he carried a staff with a ring at the top, from where different kinds of crystals were hanging, “May the heavens punish you and your blood cleanse you soul.”

Ikari didn’t wait for the new-welcome to cast his attack, she quickly reforged her spell in an offence one and shot, “ _Oheň bude horieť_!”

“ _Moja mágia ovláda vás._ ” The unknown man refuted, but nothing visibly happened. _Visibly_.

Ikari watched as her spell flew fast and menacingly only to stop abruptly millimeters away from the white haired man’s face. The girl stared wide-eyed as her own hex made a 180° turn and headed her way. Despair gripped her, but she couldn’t move, was frozen in place by astonishment. “Wha…how…what did you do?”

His mouth moved around a smirk but Ikari could not hear what was been said, all she felt was stiffness, as if her body was becoming rock. She tried to move her arm but it didn’t obey. The ball of scarlet energy approached and Ikari screamed.

 

•••

 

“I’m searching for Sakata Gintoki.”

The young man behind the counter stopped fixing whatever drink he was preparing and looked up to Hijikata, his shaggy, white colored hair covering partly red eyes that were unreadable. It was a peculiar appearance, almost unforgettable and although the person standing before him wasn’t the scrawny boy Hijikata had seen pictures of on the file of a few years old case, the Vice-Chief was sure this was the white witch he was looking for.

“And who is looking for him?” Gintoki questioned with a neutral tone, eyes no longer bored, now displaying sharp attention, caution.

“Hijikata Toushiro, Vice-Chief of Shinsengumi, the magical police force.”

The white haired man rolled his eyes in annoyance, an outraged expression flitting his pale features, “I know what the Shinsengumi is, bastard. I’m not stupid like you government dogs.”  

It was Hijikata’s turn to feel outraged, but he quickly subdued any reactions. It wasn’t the first time someone had called him, or the rest of the Shinsengumi, dogs, “It’s hard to believe when you have those dead fish eyes.” He couldn’t hold his provoking retort however.

“What is it you want police officer? Did Kagura and Shinpachi do something? Or it was Takasugi?” Gintoki asked without bothering to retort his insult, didn’t even seem to care at all. “I swear I didn’t do anything. I mean I may have used a few spells to help me on college, but it was nothing beyond a few concentration spells and potions and, okay, maybe also techniques to see the future. In my defense, I was desperate and I can’t lose my-”

“It’s nothing like this, moron. It’s about- Wait, you’ve been using spells to cheat on human college?” Gintoki gulped visibly before taking a cup in his hands and using a piece of fabric to clean it while clamming he didn’t know what Hijikata was talking about. The officer gritted his teeth but let go, he had more pressing matters to deal with. “I’m responsible for the recent case of missing witches-”

“We’ve already talked with the police and we don’t know nothing about the life of our clients, therefore, we can’t help.” Gintoki said without letting Hijikata finish, making a vein pop-out on his temple.

“Would you quit interrupting me!”

“What are you talking about? You did it first!”

“I didn’t do such-” Hijikata stopped mid-sentence, realizing the bastard had manage to provoke him once more. “Look, I was investigating the case and came across this certain cult, Tenshouin Nakaru, which happened to be led by a man called Oboro.”

Gintoki visibly flinched at the name mentioned, however the reaction was so subdued Hijikata could not be sure. The point he wanted to come across was the assassination of a very powerful witch called Yoshida Shoyo. The records were unclear in many points, missing information and when Matsudaira was questioned about it, all he had to say was that the case was never completely solved. The police was sure Oboro was the murder but they couldn’t prove it. Evidence had been stolen, taken away by the government, furthermore testimonials changed. By the end, those in charge of the incident, despite firmly believing in the fault of Oboro, had to abide their opinions in face of the corrupted reality. The three kids adopted by the great witch Shoyo were left alone, without a closure for the case or seeing the guilt one being punished.

It was an injustice, one that Hijikata could no longer allow to continue. The teenager who had been treated as Shoyo’s children should be able to reach justice. Not to mention, the vice-chief had a feeling this particular murder was connected with the case of the cult kidnapping witches. Something told him he was stepping on a hole that would turn to be deeper than he imagined.

“And why are you telling me that, Mr. Officer?” Gintoki questioned, his posture was tense and eyes downcast.

“Because I plan to reopen the investigation on the murder of Yoshida Shoyo.” Silence filled the space separating the two men, allowing an aery vibe to rise. Hijikata could not read the expression on Gintoki’s face, much less what he was thinking. Hijikata would never admit he jumped on his seat when Gintoki all but slammed the glass coup on the counter, he would concede, however, that the reaction was surprising.

“Listen, Mr. Officer, I advise you to leave this shit alone.” Hijikata was taken aback, soon enough his confusion turned into anger. Didn’t Gintoki want to see the assassin of his father being arrested? Didn’t he want answers for all the unanswered questions? Didn’t he want revenge? He was ready to voice all his questions in a very rude way, but Gintoki was speaking again. “There are things you don’t understand, things that clueless people like should never be involved. So, to your own good, leave it alone.”

“You can’t tell me to back away, I’m the officer here, you brat. If I want answers I’ll get by any means necessaries.” The threat was out of his mouth without a thought and Hijikata didn’t regret it. Gintoki, on the other hand, didn’t seem affected by it and with half-lidded eyes and unimpressed expression waved him off. “Oy! You don’t get to ignore me!”

“Hasegawa-san!” Gintoki screamed, lifting a hand high and waving a tall older man, who was clad in a black suit and wearing sunglasses. Hijikata’s eyes widened upon realizing the man was the security of the pub. “This man is harassing me, please take him out.”

“Oy, stop laying you asshole! I did nothing like this!”

His pleads were for nothing as Hijikata was dragged out of the pub to be thrown into the street. When he reached the entrance, Hijikata looked in the direction of the bar and caught the smirk adorning Gintoki’s face, it was fleeting and disappeared as faster as it came before the white witch turned towards other costumer and started to chat like nothing had happened. This made Hijikata seethe, his face turning red in fury. That brat had been insolent and disrespectful to his father’s memory, Hijikata would not let this finish like this, he was a police officer after all, he could easily find out the simple information he would need for his next attempt to talk with Gintoki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to the spells, I'm not gonna write the traslations at the end bc I'm lazy as fuck. All you have to do is copy and paste the phrase at the Google Translate from Slovak to Enlgish.


	2. Getting Ride of People is Not Always Easy... Unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THE WAIT!!!!  
> It's important to note that Sadaharu is small and cute here, but there's a reason behind his apparence. Also, Gin, with 22 years old, is younger that Hijikata who's 28 years old.  
> I changed the title bc the other one didn't fit the story.  
> ENJOY!!

Contrary to popular belief, Gintoki wasn't dumb and did not get out of the dirty things he got involved because of luck... most of the times, anyway. No. Sakata Gintoki was smart and sharp as a knife. Had always been, since childhood and those qualities improved greatly under the tutorship of the well-known Yoshida Shoyo. And that's why he could so easily detect curious eyes following him throughout the whole day.

Starting from the morning, when he descended the stairs of the building to offer Otose his greetings, it was undeniable the fact that someone was watching him with meticulous attention. Gintoki had promptly called Sadaharu and sent the small white dog to sniff around while under a charm that connected their five senses. From the safety of the Pub, Gintoki closed his eyes and was able to see through his familiar. A man, not much older than himself, wearing v-shaped haircut on his annoyingly straight inky hair, peered around a dark alley. It was the cop from the previous night and the sight made Gintoki curse under his breath. Any smart enough person could easily comprehend what the cop was doing, yet no one bothered with calling him out for stalking someone. It was Kabukichou after all.

Ogushi-kun was the guy’s name, or at least that’s what Gintoki assumed. His intentions didn’t suggest maliciousness therefore Gintoki decided he should leave the officer to do whatever he wanted, seen as he hardly would discover something worth of attention. Gintoki went about his day as he normally would, going to college and picking Kagura up from her school afterwards. Practiced a few spells and worked down on the pub for a couple of hours before locking himself on his apartment and falling asleep not long after.

The next day Gintoki looked through the window and surely, just as he imagined, Ogushi-kun stood once more hidden on an alley. Meticulously observing the building. The action made Gin roll his eyes in annoyance and he backed away to go back to his morning routine, quickly changing from comfy pj’s into plaid shirt, ripped jeans, combat-boots and olive jacket. After slipping the teardrop amulet, stuffed with a few white rose’s petals, he grabbed a vacuum flask on his way out, locked the door and hurried to the stairs…only to stop dead in his track.

Remembering he had forgotten his daily ritual, Gintoki climbed the stairs back to the apartment, passing by Kagura’s and hearing the telltale signs that Shinpachi was already there waking her up ungodly early for a high school student. _Just what time the brat woke up himself to be ready and already here this soon?_

Shaking broad shoulders in an unpreoccupied manner, Gintoki clumsily opened his door while yawning, eyes watering in tiredness. That was the reason he couldn’t leave without performing the morning ritual.

Walking around the living room, Gintoki gathered the necessary supplies for the ritual. He opened the top drawer on the left side of the table and took what was left of a blue candle and from the top of the desk picked up an ink pen and a small, square piece of blank paper. He padded away, putting the items down on the center table occupying the space between two couches on the living room and, reaching the cabinet on the hallway, paused supporting his weight on one leg, hips jutting to the side. After a few seconds of indecision, Gintoki grabbed a thin wood stick from a cream-colored cup full of them.

Gintoki brought the stick to his nose, taking a big sniff and sighed at the pleasant smell of vanilla, all the while he headed back to the table and sat cross-legged on the floor, only to grimace at the fact he would have to get up again to fetch matches at the kitchen.

Settling down on the same previous position, Gintoki inserted the incense on the holder, an egyptian golden piece with a cat figurine and lit it up, observing as aromatized smoke floated and flooded the room with heady vanilla smell. The blue candle was lit up afterward, followed by Gintoki leaning over the table to carefully draw a complicated patter of lines on the tiny piece of paper he had. Little by little, his skilled fingers, with nails painted black, created a pretty [sigil of productiveness](https://br.pinterest.com/pin/415527503106857582/). The white witch once more moved from his spot to switch off the lights and turn on the music on his phone. Warm by The Neighbourhood started to play, soulful and indie like notes replacing the silence.

Gintoki held the sigil in his joined palms and, with lowered head, murmured a charm.

_Pamätajte si, že ste slonovinou, spájate a očistite._

_Pamätajte, že ste vzduch, zamerať sa a rozhodnúť sa._

_Bohyňa mi dáva silu, robím ma produktívnou._

______________________________________________

_Remember you're ivory, coalesce and cleanse_

_Remember you're air, focus and decide_

_Goddess give me strength, make me productive._

______________________________________________

Not wasting time, he quickly burned the sigil, using the little flame burning away the blue candle, watching as the fire turned white for mere seconds. The magic did not came directly from Gintoki but instead from the nature, although it was influenced by his white energy. His magic warmed his body in enjoyment at the brief contact it had with its Mother. The charm was easy and very precise, words familiar to Gintoki’s lips and yielding the desired effect. Gintoki no longer felt sleepy or lazy, in lieu his mind was willful and ready for a long day ahead.

He left without showing any concern towards the cop stalking him and headed for the Shinjuku Station, where he would take the train destined for the campus of Tokyo University in Komaba. It was a thirty minutes trip and Gintoki sighed in the cool morning air as a last attempt to fully prepare himself for the day. He adjusted his camo jacket and covered his silver locks with the hood of the plaid shirt under it. Cold fingers wrapped around a vacuum flask filled with warm strawberry milk and Gintoki started to walk.

 

  * ••



 

The bell rang loudly and, without wasting time, the students left their sits to pour out of the classroom, running from the professor like he’s a demon and the subject he teaches are taboo curses. Gintoki couldn’t comprehend. If they didn’t like the class why the hell they chose to study this specific course? Besides, English wasn’t that difficult. Portuguese maybe, too many rules, but English was way too simple.

Gintoki took his time to gather the stuff thrown around the small table he occupied at the back of the auditorium. He walked slowly to the exit of the room, waving goodbye to the teacher on his way out. Katsura stood just outside, leaning against the wall wearing an exasperated expression and tapping a boot-clad foot against the floor, a signal his patience was running low. His long hair was tied loosely sideways and Zura ranked bony fingers through the strands as he pushed of the wall and fell in pace by his side. Only two or so centimeters shorter, Katsura was still older and, as he liked to remark quite often, dressed more maturely, surely more sophisticatedly. He was the _wanna-be Jhonny Depp_ kind of person, after all. However, for Gintoki, in spite of all his fashion maturity, the green witch was an air-head.

“You sure like to take your sweet time, neh Gintoki?” The referred man was about to refute, even had time to roll his eyes before a voice rang through the corridor, calling out for his name.

“Sakata!” Ogushi-kun walked purposefully, shoulders squared, scowl set, shooing every single person from his path. Gintoki immediately sped up, forgetting the answer he was about to give Katsura concerning his haste, because now he was the one trying to hurry the fuck out of that officer’s line of sight. He tried to pull Katsura by the wrist, but manage four miserable steps before a body was blocking his way.

“Hey, Ogushi-kun! Nice to see you around here. What’re you up to? Searching for illegal drugs on the campus? I can give you some leads, if you’re interested.” Gintoki rambled as he attempted to circle around the cop and make a run for it. Unfortunately, his path was once more blocked as the officer also moved to the side.

“Don’t ‘hey, Ogushi-kun’ me. Who the fuck is Ogushi anyway?” The ink-haired man asked, clearly irritated.

“You are. Were you hexed with a memory spell?”

“My name is Hijikata, you dead-fish eyed brat!” The man, apparently called Hijikata, screamed, making Gintoki cringe at the loudness. It was excessively early for that. When Gintoki didn’t show the interest for the current side-tracked subject the officer promptly cleared his throat and breathed in deeply, most likely trying to reign in his temperament. “Sakata, we need to talk.” He proffered in a serious tone, heavy hand resting on the white witch’s shoulder preventing another attempt at escapade.

Katsura observed the two with carefully concealed curiosity, eyes darting between the pair a few times before finally falling on his friend and they quickly exchange looks, having a silent conversation, only possible because of their long term friendship. Gintoki was sure Hijikata wouldn’t understand, that is if he even realized the conversation at all, not that Gintoki underestimated the cop, but he also had faith in the discretion. Finally turning crimson orbs, Gintoki put on his best fake-innocent smile as he stared Hijikata down, “We do? That’s a shame, I have class now.” Iris glinting mischievously, Gintoki murmured a curse while his smile transformed into a smirk.

_Bohyňa je milosrdná_

_Zmraziť démona kretén_

_Podľa vôle čistoty zadržte všetok pohyb_

______________________________________________

_Goddess be merciful_

_Freeze the asshole demon_

_By will of purity, restrain all movement_

______________________________________________

“Shall we go, Zura?” He asked right after, loudly as if to distract the suspicious officer.

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura!” The green witch protested but a smirk of his own graced his features nonetheless, tugging briefly at the corner of his mouth. It was flitting but understanding. “When will you stop calling me by the wrong name?”

“Probably when that bastard Sakamoto stop calling me _Kintoki_.” Gintoki retorted annoyed with the memory of his other friend and his loud laugh, “Seriously _tho_ , do I look like _balls_ for him to call me that?”

“No.” Katsura answered drily, “You look like Gintoki…which is worse.”

“Oy bastard-”

“Hey! What the fuck?” The pair heard the shout and immediately turned around, eyes falling on a struggling officer, who fought against invisible bounds on his boot-clad foot and writs, tousling the lather cuffs of his expensive looking jacket.

“Don’t worry, Mr. officer, the spell will only last for a few hours.” Gintoki pretend to comfort, but was clearly teasing, the glint in his red orbs showing just how much fun he was having torturing the detective.

“Don’t you dare leave me here you brat! Come back!” The white witch simply walked away not carrying to look back, only hearing the infuriated screams of Hijikata, who didn’t seem to care for the onlookers.

 

  * ••



 

She was late. Most likely chatting or staying after the train was over to, well, train even more or – and Gintoki swears he’ll hex her if that’s what happened – she went to Soyo’s house and forgot to warn. It happened before and Gintoki stayed planted in front of the school for hours until Otose called him telling Kagura was home, dropped by Shige’s. Gritting his teeth, Gintoki opened his beat-down backpack to search for his old smartphone. While he was distracted, someone approached and cleared their throat, successfully catching his attention. Looking up made a grimace grace his face and Gintoki didn’t bother to hide it.

“ _Tks_ , it’s _you_ again. Man, I thought I got rid of you back at the campus.” Gintoki whined making the frown on Hijikata’s face deepen and a vein pop on his temple.

“I swear, one day I’ll curse you with a spell to withdraw your balls into your body.” Although the treat did seem serious, Gin opted to ignore, Ketsuno Anna was the only one who would ever be able to touch his balls and its content was reserved to her.

“Yes, _of course_. How did you broke the spell so soon, Mr. Officer?” About this, he was genuinely curious, Gintoki was pretty sure his spell would last until nightfall and it was still 5 pm.

“You may be a white witch, but pesky spells like yours are nothing to my black magic.” Gintoki went rigid as his mind processed the new information. He schooled his expression, however, into one of boredom.

“Is that right?”

“Yes, that’s right. Now, I don’t know what’s your deal or if you’re hiding something, but if don’t help me, I’m gonna arrest you for interfering with an official investigation.” Hijikata once more threatened and once more received nothing but bored dead fish eyes as an answer.

All the while wheels turned around and about, as Gintoki’s brain processed the new information. He discreetly bit the inside of his cheek as worry began to sip into his mind. A black witch stood right in front of him and unknowingly had the power to destroy his plans and ruin everything or, maybe, if Gintoki played his cards right, the officer could improve his plans. At the moment however, Gintoki was well aware of the fact that things were uncertain and he shouldn’t make a move without thinking things through like he some times do, especially because Zura and Takasugi would hex him if he did anything before consulting his brothers.

The best option was probably keep ignoring the cop, at least while he remained the new, unknown piece in the very dangerous, secret game that was happening.

“Look, I already told you this, but I’m gonna repeat, because that’s how nice Gin-chan is.” His tone was sarcastic, but as soon as he continued it changed to a serious one, “Stay away from this shit. You don’t know what is happening and who is involved and if you’re serious about your identity, I highly suggest you to back away immediately. This thing is much bigger than you imagine.”

Hijikata seemed stunned for a moment as if Gintoki change of behavior had caught him out of guard. The white witch hoped the reaction wasn’t just surprise but also understanding. Unfortunately, the enraged expression that slowly distorted his features made Gintoki mentally face-palm. Kagura’s voice calling out for him had Hijikata halting the words about to leave his mouth as the two adults turned around, watching the teenage girl with soft red hair done into two buns run in their direction with a grin, grin which transformed into a scowl as her eyes fell on Hijikata.

“Gin-chan, why are you talking with this bastard of a cop?” Kagura asked as soon as she approached them, her blue eyes glaring daggers at the officer.

“Kagura-chan, who do you take me for? Do you really think I’d willingly talk with a cop?” She nodded her head like Gintoki had all the reason on the world and closed on Hijkata, pointing a thin finger to his face.

“What do you want with Gin-chan, you bastard? Are you after him because he did something or do you want only his body?” Gintoki watched as the officer’s eyes went wide and his mouth opened and closed, probably confused by the question. Kagura continued before he could form an answer, “Whatever you want, I won’t let you take Gin-chan, you shit-face.”

“What are you talking about, brat?” Hijikata exploded, face reddening slightly, “You know what? It doesn’t matter. I have serious, _official_ business that are for adults only, so get lost.”

“Kagura-chan, Kagura-chan, why are you talking like you know Mr. Officer?” Gintoki questioned confused.

“He’s one of the bastards who arrested baka-Kamui.” Gintoki grimaced at the sensitive matter at the same time recognition seemed to thaw on Hijikata as he understood who the little girl between them was.

“She’s a Yato?!” The cop all but screeched, pointing his own finger.

Gintoki merely shrugged, a smirk gracing his features at Hijikata’s slightly terrorized face, “I would be careful if I were you, Yato’s fire magic is very powerful.”

“Get lost, bastard.” Kagura growled besides the white witch, a faint red glow covering her form.

“I-you…ughh, shit!” The moment Hijikata spluttered Gintoki knew he had won, because after the whole Kamui incident the police avoided touching any Yato like demons avoid churches and Hijikata as the goody-two-shoes officer he seems to be wouldn’t put his colleagues in an unnecessary mess because of a case everybody probably lost faith. After a lot of confused growls and cursing, the cop finally relented, “I won’t give up. You hear me, you bastard?’’

With a last uncertain look towards Kagura, who snarled menacingly to him and a frown to Gintoki’s lazy smirk, Hijikata stomped past the two of them, purposefully bumping into the white witch.

In Gin’s opinion that went better than expected.

 

  * ••



The night was relatively calm. Tourists and residents alike flooded the principals avenues, knowing citizens permeated the streets in search of a good bar or host club and the usual thugs and bad looking peoples sneaked on the dark shadows of the alleys. It was a normal night at the district of Kabukicho. However, Gintoki felt uneasiness pool in his stomach as the evening dragged on. Even if it was his night off, the white witch wanted to leave early, planned on doing so the moment the security of his home was left behind, but the constant offering of free drinks from Sakamoto kept him from leaving. The result was the least wanted one: Gintoki walking back home full of dread yet tipsy enough to not be able to pay attention to his surroundings.

Hijikata had probably taken advantage of his condition to corner him in an alley, blocking each and all ways out by pressing him against the far junction of walls and planting his palm right by the side of his head. The slapping sound made Gintoki’s head pound and ripped a tiny, very little flinch out of him. This reaction wasn’t lost on the cop who smirked with evil delight and, although Gintoki should think of it as annoying, his drunk mind supplied him with adjectives like sexy or attractive.

_Okay, so what if Hijikata was hot? He was still a bastard who keep vehemently pushing his perfect shaped nose where it does not belong._

So again. Hijikata is hot, he’s pressed too close for comfort, Gintoki is drunk, therefore his inhibitions are not trust-worthy and the uneasiness won’t stop growing and probing at the back of his mind. Well-trained instincts scream for him to run, but the officer’s voice fills the stagnant air. “You won’t scape from me this time, bastard.”

 _It’s not like I want_ , Gintoki’s brain uselessly supplied once more. Instead, he went for a more annoyed approach, “Man, you’re a persistent one.” He whined, high pitched and with a roll of red eyes.

“Look Sakata, I couldn’t care less what your deal is and why you refuse to help with _your father’s_ murdering case, but I need info. If you don’t care about Shoyo, it’s not really my problem but you’re going to-”

“Don’t you dare speak like you know shit, because you fucking don’t!” The white witch all but shouted, alcohol bringing down his walls as well as his well-kept composure. Gintoki was tired of this game of mouse and cat, was tired of having to pacifically chase away an ignorant like Hijikata. The guy didn’t knew what he was capable of, but for the love of the Godess, Gintoki would show him, would kick him far away from the mess Hijikata was this close of getting himself into.

One thing about his magic that always irritated Gintoki was that white magic is a defensive kind of energy. Its nature is to protect others and not attack. This particular attribute annoyed Gintoki, a violent child, to no end. He wanted to shoot balls of fire like the Yato, cook people with scorching water like the Shimizu, summon gales like the Sakamoto or manipulate the earth like Hayashi. It was latter in life he learned through Shoyo that he could indeed attack, although his offensive spells would never be as strong as defensive enchantments. As a white witch he had the power to manipulate all the other types of energy, his pure aura allowing to be painted when necessary, but again everything fitting his protective nature.

Regardless of this detail, Gintoki insisted in improving his combat spells and, as his mind whirled with anger, his mouth chanted low words for a charm. A grey ball of revolving air grew between them, surrounded by a faint pearly glow. Hijikata gasped in surprise and hurriedly stepped back, avoiding the spell. Gintoki could see the confusion in his mind, questions popping like popcorn in his mind. The white witch smirked in triumph, pushing away from the wall to stand tall.

He was about to mock the officer when a sinister voice filled the alley and sent a shiver down his spine, successfully crushing the angry haze his mind had fallen into. The little hairs on the nape of his head stood on end, tenseness gripped at Gintoki’s shoulders like a vice.

“Oh, you’re indeed an apprentice of Shoyo.” The newcomer didn’t wait for the two men to recover from their shock, murmuring unknown words and launching a spell in their direction.

Gintoki moved on instinct, whispering a charm of reversion and expanding his ball of swirling air in a shimmering wall. It had just passed by Hijikata when the attacker’s spell hit the shield and the unexpected force nocked Gintoki against the concrete wall behind him. He groaned in pain while getting up. The distressed noise must have ripped Hijikata out of his stupor, because the officer immediately sprang into action, putting himself between the college student and the hooded figure.

“Put your hands in the air and close your mouth. I’m a Shinsengumi officer, so do as I say.” Hijikata shouted, hands positioned in parallel, ready to attack.

“Your black magic won’t be strong enough, Hijikata Toushiro.” The man spoke with an eerie tone. Hijikata seemed taken back by the display of knowledge but Gintoki caught all the multiple meanings of those words right away. He promptly put himself between them this time.

“Who are you? How do you know my name?” The cop asked with anger and confusion clearly coating his voice. The question fell on deaf ears as the mysterious man chanted words one more time and the two recognized it was the same previous spell, even if the enchantment was a strange one.

Gintoki ransacked his brain in search of spell strong enough to counter the unknown magic. In the end he decided on a simple shield, planning on rise it repeatedly until he came up with a better spell. Hijikata, however, didn’t wait and launched an attack of his own. All three present watched as the spells clashed and writhed, fighting fiercely for dominance. Twin gasps filled the air when the khaki-colored energy swallowed the black-hole that formed the dark one.

It all happened fast and, if by any chance, some in the future asked in details what occurred he wouldn’t be able to tell. The unfamiliar spell, which was aimed at Gintoki, hit Hijikata on the center of his chest,  shoving him back and on top of the white-haired witch. It was only seconds later that Gintoki realized the officer had jumped in front of him.

Panic settled in his mind like a punch when Hijikata screamed once and his body started to convulse. All the while, the man Gintoki was sure was Oboro, prepared to throw another attack. Not seeing other way out or a possible simpler solution, Gintoki reached for his magic, gathering every available energy surrounding him and whispering the words for a teleportation spell, one of the most dangerous enchantments to ever exist.

_vetra zo štyroch smerov_

_Počúvajte moje volanie_

_osloboďte nás od nebezpečenstva_

_odveďte nás odtiaľto_

______________________________________________

_Winds from the four directions_

_Listen to my call_

_Free us from danger_

_Take us from here_

______________________________________________

Bright colored energy started to surround the duo, whirling like wind about to form a hurricane. The air was knocked out of Gintoki’s lungs, pale skin stinging and a prickling sensation offended his senses at the pressure of sheer magic weighting down on him. Gintoki felt himself fading, vision swimming as agony took hold of his mind and body. The last thing he saw was Oboro launching his spell before a flash of light blinded him and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, guys!! Comments are welcome!!  
> Also, I know i take too long to update but I'm not the kind of person who writes crazly or inspiration is an everyday visitor and I'm not gonna force myself to sit and write bc fanfiction about fun and it won't be fun anymore if it becomes a burden. So bear with me, okay guys^^

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...What do you guys think?? Is it interesting?? Fun?? Bad ass??  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes!!  
> This story is losely based on Wicca belief, modern witchcraft and a book called Angel's Ink. I thoroughly researched about everything but I decided to only use a few things I found in favor of more original, unique plot. Do I pratice any of them? No, but if you, reader, do and felt offended please don't take it to the wrong side, my story is fiction and i don't mean bad.  
> About the updateds, they're gonna be slow, so please bear with me. I have the story planned and I know what i want to happen so hopefully It won't take an eternity to finish this shit.  
> Follow me on tumblr, I have alot of random shit, including Gintama: [punkakes](http://punkakess.tumblr.com/)  
> You will also find out I cuss like a sailor...


End file.
